When Gundam and Eddings Collide...
by SilverTrio
Summary: Rating for a lot of swearing... Basically I and a friend went crazy and came up with this..Funny kinda.
1. Prologue

A/N-- (Quite frankly, in this fic, I own nothing besides Saria's clothing. Also, before you start reading, you kind of have to understand the disturbed state of mind I and my friend Siachan were in when we wrote this. Just picture: The two of us alone, a bag of Piki Stix, three bags of M&M's, four liters of soda, one bottle of vodka, it's after midnight, we had just got done watching Endless Waltz and my copy of The Redemption of Althalus was lying nearby. Sia chan says "I know, let's write a fic", and giggles, and before we know it, Microsoft Word tells us we've written 30 pages. So I apologize for the sheer idiocy of it all. Still, if you like it, please R/R, and flames will be donated to the Give-Sariachan-Something-To-Start-Her-Fire-With-On-Long-Winter-Nights fund. ^.^() Hehe.)  
  
  
Somewhere in the distance a bell tolled midnight. Ever watching, an awareness stirred.  
That which had left things go thier own way awoke. It noted things were starting to  
happen. Better resume form.  
It would have seemed strange to anyone else chancing to happen upon the alleyway  
that night. A woman materializing out of thin air was not an everyday sight. She was  
dressed in a long column dress of the deepest ebony set off by a silver embroidered belt  
that ended in two long tassles, on which hung a dagger in its sheath. Her shoes were the  
finest of black velvet with a gold beaded footline, hiding her delicately formed ankles. Her  
dress was sleeveless, showing her perfectly rounded limbs and the low neckline, her  
beautifully white throat. Her sleek ebony hair hung to her waist perfectly offsetting the  
amythest crystal hanging from a black rope circle about the neck. Her two rings were  
perfect in thier glory. Both were silver, one a white opal stone, the other an ebony onyx of  
deepest night. Her face was pale like the moon, her ice blue eyes closed in an expression of  
pondering, two snow white forelocks framing her face.  
She opened her eyes. Everyone in a five mile radius felt it. People looked  
surprisedly to one another. Old superstitious women whispered to one another that the elder gods had returned while thier grown children scoffed. Little did they know how close they were to the truth.  
The line seperating Good and Evil, Light and Dark, White and Black had awakened.  
  
  



	2. The Horror!

Evil itself was nearer to the truth that even her herself realized. She sat out on the  
balcony, watching vultures circle around her dinner feast leftover. Two holes, parallel to  
another, bleeding dry from the necks of men and maidens. The whores and theifs, liars  
and drunks. All had the better blood. She killed them for they contaminated the blood of  
the pure.Didn't much matter who, but she found it hard to get prey these days.  
"SUSHIE SHENATARU!" She called from the balcony.  
The stubby ebony dragon flew with its little wings to the vampiress. It bowed and hissed  
through its teeth. "Yes, my master."  
"I hear there is a man called Treize Khushrenada is trying to defeat evil, while Milliardo  
Peacecraft is tyring to defeat good. These hybrids aren't of fit worthy of roaming this  
world which i should reign. I need a king. A king to stand here. In vampriric worship by  
me. Hmm...Fetch the Orb of Fate, my pet."  
So the stubby ebony dragon flew to the chalice and fetched the orb bringing it to her. She  
floated it in her hands the sight of a solder standing with a sword clad to his side appeared.  
"Heero Yuy ...I see...Sushie Shenataru, fetch me this soldier. Fly."  
The stuuby ebony Sushie Shenataru flew out the balcony. Moonlight hit her face, paler  
than the moonlight and much smoother. Her brownish gold eyes flickered to a red. Her  
black lips smiled a fanged smile.   
"Why can't I convert one that looks just as well? Heero Yuy. Welcome to Vampiric Hood."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
The Stubby Ebony dragon flew towards Heero Yuy.  
"Gotta get the guy gotta get the GUY!!" Sushie yelled as he flew  
The one they called Heero Yuy looked up from his battle tactics and into the sky, sighting  
an ebony dragon heading his way.  
"Milord!!" A young private burst into the room. "Milord, there is a dragon!! Do we sound  
attack?"  
"What do you think, you twit? Of course!Send for the archers and get the pitch and naptha  
from the storerooms. I want that dragon to burn. We will rid this land of all dragons and  
thier vile masters." When the page hesitated he roared. "MOVE!" The page scurried out.  
Heero swore. A dragon in his territroy was as good as dead. He had heard that  
dragons worked for vampires, warlocks, hags, and any other race of black magicals. There  
were also rumours of the old gods returning, but he doubted. Country people near the End  
of The Land reported feeling a tremor a few days back. He had dismissed the claim. What  
they had probably felt was a bad case of indegestion from the annual village potluck  
supper. He was a soldier, and soldiers never took superstitious claims seriously. It was bad  
for business.  
Heero strode out among the men, spotting the two young knights he was looking for in the  
crowd. "Quatre. Trowa." he barked.  
The two turned around. "Yes, General Yuy?" asked the young blonde knight  
apprehensively.  
"We've got a dragon. Get the archers down from thier drinking and to work. Now move  
and dont laet me catch you not doing anything again."  
The two saluted smartly and rode off. Heero watched them go, then turned to the crowd.  
The dragon was heading in his direction, looking as if to sweep him away. Heero blinked.  
It had seemed the dragon had disappeared. Maybe he had had a little to much of that  
doctored mead the archers loved so much.  
The dragon reappeared as his normal size, swooping Heero onto his back and took off.  
Heading for the Transylvanian looking mountains where even knights wouldn't venture  
without men with him.   
"Damn. I should have grabbed my dagger. Then I could put an end to you right here and  
now." The dragon merely turned and looked at him, almost as if it were amused at the  
comment. Heero swore.  
"My mistress wishes to see you. If you deny a request from the Countess Sia of Monorrue,  
you will wish you had been slain like my ancestors. Your armies and walls would of fallen  
under her paled hands, no matter how brave you appear to be." He landed at the gates and  
ran into the house, yipping. "SIA SIA SIA SIA"  
Sia was a bit saddened now, watching how people were treating dragons and bats around  
the world. In her usual coo she said, "What can you possibly want now, Sushie."  
The dragon tilted her head. "This may cheer you. The Solder Heero Yuy. The first."  
Sia came down the ebony and red steps sadly, lifting her dress slightly. "Sushie...nothing  
could possibly cheer me now. Being a maiden gone Vampiric isn't at all fun, my pet." She  
sat across from them. Sushie hit Heero off into a chair.   
"Welcome to my home, Mr.Yuy."  
"Vampiress. You should be annihialated. All of your black hearted kind shoulde be." He  
eyed her warily. "You who drain the life from innocent maidens and idealistic men. I have  
dedicated my life to tracking you and your kind down. I have no desire to stay in your  
lair."  
She grinned. "As I suspected. well..." Somthing was different about her. She  
wasnt...truely...all...vampiric, not the type he was after. Her eyes still brown and her voice  
non demonic stayed. "Well...I shall give you what you wish. But i warn you. I am not what  
you think. I do not drain INNOCENT maidens and IDEALISITIC men. Thiefs and  
Whores. People unfit to run amuck and to take advantage of everyone else." She stood up  
and pointed to the case which contained weapons on end. "Select a weapon and do away  
with me as you wish. Slit my wrist, i will still bleed, shoot me with a crossbow bolt, i will  
die. You wish to rid of the vampiress...kill me and find out how much your streets will fill  
with Whores and Rapists."  
Sushie's eyes watered. "You're leaving then?"  
"I guess...and if the thought crosses your mind, Yuy...I am not creating a scene."  
"I do not believe you." He drew a long sword from the wall where it hung.  
"FOR THE GOOD OF ALL THAT IS LIGHT!!" With that he lunged for her, rage  
burning in his eyes.  
She grabbed his neck with one hand and brought him to the ground, her eyes hypnotizing.  
"Yes, for the good of light you will cross over to a shadier light. And you will soon see how  
i suffer in these dark chambers negelcted from your society."  
His eyes widened a bit, a bit of the old schoolboy fear showing through for a moment.  
Then they hardened. "Do what you will Countess. I admit I cannot stop you."  
"Smart schoolboy. I saw that fear reflect through those prussian eyes. If you ever heard of  
the old proverb, those who fight on the wrong side will see a vampire before he dies. So  
what does that leave you." And while she got an inch from his neck she whispered.  
"Scream and it will hurt."  
And she...bit. her teeth sank into the skin and began to draw blood. Making the sword drop  
fron his hands.   
He relaxed. He decided to heed her words and not scream.....And in an odd sort of way, it  
felt like release. A sort of sweet dark song seemed to sing through his veins. He closed his  
eyes and let the vampiress continue her work.  
She let go of his neck, watching him slump to the floor. "Somthing is odd now...why do i  
feel light? Damn it I knew this would happen. Wake up, Heero."  
His eyes slowly opened, and a new sort of look was in them. The stern demeanor he wore  
had somehow changed into something more subtle, and he saw the world in a new light.  
"What has happened?"  
" Thosew who fight on the wrong side will see a vampire before they die. Welcome to Hell.  
Now understand how i felt when i was a child!"  
"I apologize for my harsh words, Countess. Those who do not understand tend to violently  
refuse to accept what they themselves cannot fathom. I now understand. Excuse me."  
"...No apology necessary. For some reason i feel somthing towards you i have not felt since  
before i was turned into this...being."  
She sighed. " If i knew what the word for it was...i'd...say it."  
" I think the word you are looking for is love, Countess. I admit it has been some time  
since I have felt it myself."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Quatre rode with Trowa back to the main congregation of the military to find it in utter  
chaos. He furrowed his brow.  
"You there, what has happened?" Quatre grabbed a page by the arm.  
"Milord, an ebony dragon of great porportions and a flaming motuh swooped upon us and  
carried General Yuy off, only barely escaping with a goodly number of wounds. Our  
General put up a miraculous fight and almost killed the dragon before he was  
overpowered."  
Quatre nodded. "Thank you." Then he turned to Trowa. "Are you coming along?"  
"Coming along where." Trowa turned and looked him in the eyes.   
"We're going to look for General Yuy."  
"All right."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Quatre dreampt that night. A woman with ebony hair and skin the color of pure snow  
came to him. Her dress was long and of ebony, and her arms and what little of her legs he  
could see were perfectly rounded asnd looked as if made of pure white marble. Her ice blue  
eyes reflected a wisdom that encompassed the entire Earth and possibly Heaven and Hell.  
She seemed to be neither good nor evil, but both at once if that were possible.  
"Come unto me, young knight. I have need of your skill."  
"I wish I could, beautiful one, but I am needed here," he replied full of remorse.  
"Come unto me, young knight, and I shall relieve you of your burden and present you with  
a new task that shall glorify your name beyond recognition and fill you days with love."  
As he reached for her hand, she disappeared, and he awoke.  
  



	3. The Scandal!

Quatre awoke to a noise unlike anything he had ever heard before. It was a sort of singing,  
like a chorus of angels. He squinted, looking around for the ghostly choir. What he saw,  
however startled him. It was a mansion, seemingly made of the purest silver. Amethyst  
windows and a sapphire door graced its walls.  
"Trowa, get up. Theres something over there that looks suspicious."  
Trowa awoke immediatly and turned over, looking off in the direction. "What in the name  
of Calloria is that?"  
"I think its a house," remarked Quatre dryly.  
"Very funny, De'Winner." Trowa surveyed it a moment.  
"I say we take a look," said Quatre carefully. He didnt really want to get into an arguement  
with Trowa, as it would mean Quatre would have to do the cooking.  
"Good idea."  
Twenty minutes they were standing in front of the sapphire drawbridge, looking through it  
into the river below. Looking to one another they shrugged and crossed it, watching thier  
footing carefully lest it shatter and plunge them into the raging waters below. Daren and  
Asarin, their horses, refused to cross. Eventually they blindfolded the two and led them  
across.  
Once inside, they were surprised. The simple white room seemed endless. It was circular,  
with ten doors placed equally apart on the sides. In the center of the circular chamber  
stood a stand rested a box. Carved on its lid were the emblems of a snake, a dagger, and a  
unicorn all intertwined. The box itself was made of what seemed to be a swirled mix of  
opal and onyx, while the design and the edges were etched in silver.  
"So I see you finally decided to get here."  
A white tiger sauntered out from a door lazily, its piercing blue eyes looking them up and  
down. "You sure took your sweet time. I thought I was going to be waiting another five  
thousand years for you. But then again, what does it matter? I have all the time in the  
world after all."  
"What the?" Quatre drew his sword out from its sheath warningly.  
"Boo."  
He ran at it, noting Trowa was right beside him. The tiger rolled its eyes. A second before  
impact, they were both blown backward by some sort of force field.  
"You idiots. Did you really think you could hurt me? Ive always been and I always will be.  
Now put your toys away and lets get down to business."  
Two days later, the tiger sent Trowa out for wood. Quatre was fairly sure they didnt need  
it, but he suspected she had her reasons.  
"Quatre, come here a moment."  
He walked over to where the tiger lay warily. It rested with its head upon its paws, looking  
at him. He could have sworn the eyes it had were not those of a tiger.  
"It's about time I let you in on a secret. There is a war brewing, a war that can and most  
likely will shake the very basis of everything you believe and love." She paused. "Well," she  
added, "almost everything you love. Good and evil are trying to annihilate each other  
again, and frankly I am really irritated. My younger twins always were bickering, but now  
its grown. This is going to be an all out war. Evil has already gathered its two leaders, and  
so has Good. So youre here."  
"What do I have to do with it?," asked Quatre, puzzled.  
"Quatre, I am neither good nor evil. I need a companion, for two are always needed as a  
figurehead. And Quatre, I chose you."  
He watched as the tiger stood up on its hind legs. The limbs shrunk and the fur  
disappeared. The fangs diminished, and long black hair grew. Quatre was shocked. When  
it ended, she was the one he had seen in his dream. Her ice blue eyes made him gasp.  
"What, falling in love?," she smiled, and he noted she must be perfect.  
"I think so....."  
She smiled slyly. "Come unto me, young knight. I have need of your skill."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hilde pushed her way through the thronging multitude. Honestly, every priest and  
priestess in Calloria had turned up. Ever since country people reported they felt the elder  
gods returning things had been hectic for the clergy. Hilde looked to her one and only  
goddess Darenica for support and guidance. She pushed her way up towards the podium.  
As High Priestess of the Goddess Darenica, she was forced to assure the crowd that the  
Elder Gods were simply a myth invented to scare small children.  
Suddenly she felt strong hands grab her neck and clamp her mouth shut.  
"If you want to live, Your Grace, I suggest you make no sound." It was a mans voice, and it  
seemed to be mocking her. She struggled to get away, hoping to Darenica that Carina, her  
rival in the preisthood, had not sent some underling to permanently put a stain on her  
chastity. "Please," she whimpered, "let me go."  
"After you give me all the wealth that your priesthood gleans from the public."  
She sagged in relief. So he only wanted her money. She emptied her robe pocket,  
dispensing a silver crucifix set with amethysts, sapphires, and diamonds, and about a  
hundred gold Callorians.  
"Nice.....nice...." he purred. He let her go. "Now just go, walk forward." She turned around,  
and was about to say something like spare my life, but he grabbed her before she could say  
anything. His face was fixed in a pleased grin, and a long chestnut brown braid hung from  
his head to the ground. She looked into his violet eyes a moment before he whirled her  
around and pressed a dagger to her throat.  
"You stupid idiot," he hissed. "You shouldnt have looked at my face. Now I have to either  
take you along or kill you."  
"Please.......just let me go," she pleaded.  
"No....I suppose Ill have to bring you along. Besides, it might be fun watching the  
corruption of the High Priestess."  
Her eyes widened and she gasped. "You- you- you wouldnt- I took a vow-- chastity--"  
He swore. "Not like that you stupid twit."  
She breathed out in relief.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sia stood there watching the moon rise and fall in the clouds of the night. She sighed. "I  
feel as if i should of never of bitten Heero. I feel so guilty under this "LOVE" bit. " She  
said it, mistakingly loud enough for Heero and Sushies ears.  
"I should of NEVER of been sto stuuupid."  
"I dont think that was stupid."  
"I took away everything you probably worked hard for. Oh my God, Im being soft..." She  
fell to her knees. "Dang it! I miss being evil. I miss it! Just for the hell of it. WHY MEE.  
Alright, my insanity is over...you should of killed me."  
"No.....and theres something you should be informed about. Treize Kushrenada and  
Milliardo Peacecraft are both out to destroy each other, good and evil. I think you should  
move upon this. For if either of them are allowed to succeed, everything will cease to exist.  
A balance between the two would be upset. Dont ask me how I know, but I know."  
She turtned and looked at him. Her eyes more vampiric looking than usual. "Sushie. Send  
out the Goblins. Tell them to seek and Destroy anything that can upset the balance.  
Advance at their own discresion. " She said and turned away. "I have fallen in love with an  
Ex Soulder and a Vampire all rolled into one. Lucifer, why the hell did you make me do  
that."  
"YES MAN"  
"You mean ma'am sushie. And if you call me that again, i will have a strange thirst for  
dragons blood."  
"ACK! YES V COUNTLYNESS!" And took off...that baka stubby ebony dragon.  
She sighed. "Heero...how am i supposed to control this feeling? There has to be a way  
humans do. But i cannot place a finger on it."  
"You don't. You can't. Youre not supposed to." He frowned. "Have you heard a voice  
murmuring in your mind? It's been telling me to just shut up and kiss you already. It's the  
same one that told me about the war coming up."  
Cheater, said the voice in his head. Then it disappeared.  
She looked shocked. "Yes, i have. only it mentioned not telling you to shut up. I rather like  
your voice. it echoes off the walls in such a way it provokes these thoughts further. So  
minus the Shut up part...yea basically." She nodded, her bl;ack hair moving with it a little.   
It's about time you listen to me. Now hurry up and kiss, because I have a young knight here  
I need to "deal" with. Then it went again.   
Sia closed the balcony door so Sushie wouldn't fly in like the annoying fly he ish.  
Heero frowned. "You don't suppose it could be that ancient goddess that everybody says  
has returned, could it? Saria or whatever? It doesnt seem like a god though,.......technically  
gods do not have the power to reach into someones mind according to ancient theology."  
"If it is, will you believe what she is saying and do what she has advised for us to?"  
"Yes I would." He took her hand and stared into her eyes. "Would you consent to a kiss,  
Countess?"  
Nobody ever knew a vampiress could be articulate. But giving the sutiation, she allowed  
herself. "Y-Yes...I would consent.... A-anytime that voice ...calls."  
"Good." He leaned in close, then whispered into her ear. "Orders from superior accepted..."  
Then he placed his lips upon hers. The sensation spreading throughout his bloodstream  
made his soul lift. He felt as if he could have flown anytime. He slipped one arm behind  
her neck and one about her waist.  
She allowed this, she felt adrenaline rise through her. She wrapped her arms around his  
neck. The sensation was like biting in the sweetest blood of a thief and a whore. Maybe a  
drunk, but it would be too runny.   
"I suppose the voice was right eh," murmured Heero, drawing her tighter to him.  
"Yes...it was...and it will continue to be." She said.  
Very, very good........purred the voice Now make sure you repeat this process every now  
and then,. and if you dont I will be forced to step in. Now be good children, while Im busy.  
Heero smiled, his lips brushing Sias. "I dont think she needs to worry, right?"  
"No need to. Just the matter of HOW soon this may be repeated?" As she spoke, her lips  
did the same thing, like she saw a couple on the bridge under the full moon. May of been  
the latest whore and thief to the collection of corpses, she couldn't tell, the thieving  
bastards.  
"Naughty, naughty Sia," he murmured teasingly.  
"Naughty eh? Comes with being evil..."  
"God...I never thought I'd feel this for anyone.....but I'm so deliriously happy. I love you,  
Countess Sia."  
"I love you too, Count Heero. I love you and the feeling you're giving me."  
She said in her coo.  
Now, nothing naughty yet, children. There will be plenty of time for that after this war is  
stopped. If you even wanted to, I suppose I could give you the next thousand years for it.  
Now let me go and attend to my own falling in love...It's a bit hard to completely enjoy  
falling head over heels when you have to make sure two other couples are falling like  
theyre supposed to. Now have fun dears, but nothing naughty yet.....It was gone again.  
"I really hope she doesnt intend on dropping in every five minutes....a bit hard to  
concentrate on you when shes instructing me on how to show my affections for you." He  
smiled.  
She smiled back. "Ignore her and follow your own heart. If she persists oninterrupting  
around othe clock, she will be one bottle short of a wine rack and two legs short of a table."  
She grinned and let her eyes flicker then she said one other thing. it was in Celtic, the  
ethnic romantic lannguage, nobody could understand so she translated "If love were a  
fountain, im drowning."  
"Then I've drowned and died." He drew her a bit tighter and grinned, letting her head rest  
on his shoulder. She began to slip away, not sleeping, somthing else.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Saria smiled contentedly. Now that those two had successfully fallen, she could attend to  
her own.  
"If you dont mind, what is your name?"  
She started to reply that it was Sarenicallia, but then she remembered no human tongue  
could pronounce it so she reverted to her human name. "Its Saria....if you want to call me  
something closer to my real name, call me Cerria....it's a bit closer, but harder for a human  
tongue to utter."  
"Well then, Saria, I think Im falling in love with you," Quatre took a step closer. He  
needed to feel her close to him, to assure himself she wasnt a dream and was really here  
with him. He bent to one knee and kissed her hand. "My services are yours, My lady," he  
murmured, savoring the taste of her sweet hand under his lips.  
"Arise Sir Knight."   
He did, then brought her closer to him. "I need you, sweet Cerria" he bent his head and  
brought his lips to hers. She responded tantalizingly, making him feel like all Heaven had  
opened before him. He let his arm cross her back, and his other arm hold the back of her  
head as if it were a delicate bird. Her arms found the back of his neck.  
"Quatre........Dont leave me," she whispered softly into his ear.  
"I couldnt if I wanted to, love." He tightened his grip on her, never wanting to let go. Saria  
let her head drop and rest on his shoulder.  
There was a clatter as an armful of logs hit the floor.  
"So where did your queen come from, Quatre?" Trowa grinned evilly.  
"Actually she sort of transformed from a tiger." He released his tight grip on her. Sh,  
however, refused to give up posession of his hand.  
"Hello Trowa, didnt expect you back so soon," Saria greeted him pleasantly. "And oh, by  
the way, youre next to be bitten by the love bug."  
"What? Huh? What are you talking about?"  
"You'll find out soon enough, poor Trowa." Saria grinned evilly. Then something swept  
over her. Her whole body went rigid, and her face went wooden.  
"It will be on the eve of the Summer Carinillian. The two combatants will meet on the  
battlefield they call DARENIAN. They must be stopped. He will ride upon a black steed,  
and he upon a white stallion. Thier armies must not be allowed to meet."  
She collapsed onto the floor. Neither of the two dared to move or even speak. Finally it  
was Trowa who ventured a remark.  
"What was that?"  
"No clue...."  
Somehow she had transformed back into a tiger underneath thier noses. Suddenly she sat  
up, her blue eyes glowing brightly.  
"So who wants fish for dinner?"  
They both groaned.  
"Fish again?"  
She sniffed. "Unless you want to go out and find me an utterly terrified dragon, I suggest  
you humor me. Everyone knows tigers love fish and violet dragons."  
Trowa sighed. "Let's accomodate her. I dont want to be up all night listening to her  
complain."  
"Smart boy," she observed.  
  



	4. The Madness!

Milliardo Peacecraft sat at his looming scepter crystal ball. "Show me the Dark Queen I  
need for my forces. A queen to...um...nevermind, just show me a queen." And Sia's figure  
appeared in the ball, spinning lightly, holding a black rose close to her black lips, drawing  
a red substance off of it. "A vampire? Countess Sia Monorrue of Transylvanian  
Mountains. Hmm...She's quite a head turner. CATALONIA!"  
A small hunchbacked blonde chopstick browed girl hobbled in. "YES MASTERSSS?"  
"Ready the coach for the Transylvanian Mountains. And step on it. She has an army, and  
a body...i savour for.."  
"Yes, oh King of Darknessss.".  
And she hobbled out.  
"Muahahaha."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sia's eyes opened, giving off an uneasiness. "What the hell..."  
Heero started a moment. "Damn," he muttered.  
"What is it?"  
"I remember I left my sword, well, your sword, in the other room. I feel some sore of  
presence heading this way, and its not the beloved Goddess whispering in my ear." With  
that he went forth to fetch his weapon.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
MIlliardo smiles. "perfect opprotunity, step on it. Oh damn it all to hell..." And he  
disappeared. HE reappeared behind Sia. "Good Evening Countess."  
She spun around. "Milliardo Peacecraft!"  
"One way you can put it pet."  
"My lover is in the other room, if i scream, he-"  
Her mouth was covered. "If you'll scream he'll what? He won't hear you."  
She bit into his hand, drrawing some blood and spat it in his face and elbowed her way out.  
"HEERO!"  
Milliardo wiped his face and grabbed her around the waist. "Come along, Countess." And  
they were gone, leaving a note behind.  
Dear Heero. I have taken Sia with me. After all, I can offer her so much more. And after  
all, you would want what is best for her, would you not? So dont come looking to rescue  
her. I assure you if you do, I shall lead you on a meaningless goosechase that will last for  
the rest of your miserable existence, and nothing your Goddess can do or say could save  
you. Remember, I can offer her so much more. Signed, Milliardo Peacecraft, Lord of Evil.  
Heero swore furiously. That low son of a whore had kidnapped his love, and all because he  
had been so worried about a meager weapon. Heero tore the note up into miniscule pieces  
and screamed his fury into the wind.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"LET ME GO MILLIARDO!" She said from her chains from the wall. "I'm a countess, a  
VAMP, you have to let me go."  
Catalonia was getting her back straightened. "Catalonia, i am sending you to the Line.  
Disable her and make her swing to ourside." Milliardo said.  
"How sir?"  
"I DONT KNOW, DAMMIT! Bring the blonde bastard here, i dont give a damn."  
"Yess...i have had my eyess on himn for sseometime."  
"OH SHUT YOUR DAMN PARSEL MOUTH YOU WENCH!"Sia yelled from the  
chains. She squirmed. "Heero will come!"  
"Let him. Go now." And Catalonia was gone.  
Milliardo walked to Sia and put his hands on her face. "Forget Yuy. He cannot offer you  
what i have to give...I can offer you the highest spot in evil history. I can offer  
you...um..nevermind. I can offer you the world in open arms."  
"No, I will not, Heero will come for me, save me, and we will get this war out of the way."  
"Im sorry, but you are mistaken. He could never match my power, and even the Goddess,  
as you call her, or the Line, as she really is, who matches and surpasses my power a bit,  
could do nothing to aid you. She must remain nuetral, or the side she sways to shall  
overcome the other. These walls are so enshrouded in evil she would not dare approach  
these gates for fear of losing her nuetrality. Now hush, pet, and let me do my work."  
Sia bit her own tongue, working it up and them spat in his face again. "I will not help you.  
If it saves Heero, the world, and this Goddess called the Line...I will help them." Some  
vampires were connected by love. Sia shut her eyes.   
"Heero...Heero, please answer me...please!"  
Catalonia crept near to the House, the one her master had pointed out to her. He had  
empowered her with the dark magicks needed to pierce the Houses defenses and enter.  
However, as she approached the drawbridge, she was repelled backward forcefully.  
She swore furiously, then hid behind a rock. She brought out her silver orb and surveyed  
her features, which would only last about a day.  
She hid behind the rock for three hours until finally the blond knight in his mail shirt  
came out with an axe. Good thing the Line believed in manual labor. She stepped out  
from behind the rock and used her magically enhanced voice to draw him nearer.  
Quatre looked up, startled. When his eyes fell on the beautiful auburn haired girl walking  
toward him, it must be said in his defense he resisted. Something in his heart cried against  
it, and warned him against it. He tried to run away, but some sort of physical force was  
pulling him to her.  
"No...." he protested weakly.  
"Come along, dear one.....come with me and I shall make your drems reality, and create a  
glory for you that could never be surpassed."  
"No........I cant......no....." Suddenly she brought her hand up and hit him hard in the  
temple, plunging into an abyss of darkness.  



	5. The Humanity!

Saria strecthed leisurely, flexing her striped limbs. "Trowa, where did that blonde knight of  
mine get to? He was supposd to be getting wood, was he not?"  
"Not sure.....you sent him out an hour ago, he should have been back by now."  
"I know." she froze a moment, and sniffed the air warily.  
"DAMN!"  
"What?!"  
"Ooh, that is it. If I ever----" shestopped just short of a catacylsmical oath that could  
plunge the whole world into an abyss. "I can't bow to this...I can stand for it..."  
"Saria, would you just snap out of it in the name of Calloria? What the Underworld is  
going on?"  
"Ok, its like this. That Milliardo ass has decided he wants Si-- well, another one of my  
chosen people for his bride. So now he's trying to tip me over to his side. If he does, then  
all good will be destroyed and he will achieve his ultimate goal. So now he sent his idiot  
lackey up here to kidnap Quatre and take him to the "Place in Mordor, where the Shadows  
Lie". So I, maddened with anger and loss, go to Mordor to retrieve him. But the thing is, I  
cant go there or else Ill be so contaminated Ill tip, and then the world is doomed.Now what  
do I do?" She switched into her human form rather rapidly, faster than Trowa has seen her  
switch before.  
"Now what........"  
"Please Heero...Please answer me..." Her voice was strained. Saria passed a weary hand  
over her forehead. Good Lord.  
Hey, Military Boy.  
Huh?! His voice ws enraged, lost in despair even.  
Listen and shut up. Must I always tell you to shut up? Now listen closely. Milliardo, as you  
know has Sia. but also he's abducted Qua-- well, one of my other chosen people. Youll  
know him by sight. Hes a bit tall, blonde, with ocean blue eyes---  
Sir De'Winner?  
How did you know?  
He and Trowa Bartonan were my two most trusted knights.  
Oh Well, nevermind then I need you to go to Mordor and retrieve them both. If you don't,  
the whole world is doomed. Her voice was a bit on the shrill side, he noted.  
So how am I supposed to do this?  
I dont know, damnit! Thats what Im trying to figure out. Damn that ass and his whore.....  
She let a cry out, then instantly strangled it.  
His eyes widened in surprise. Can you actually be hurt?  
Yes, damnit! No, actually Im just crying for the hell of it. Now listen, Sia wants to talk to  
you, but unfortunatly theres nothing I can do right now to connect you two. As long as she  
is in that Mordor, I cant touch her.  
Well, if I had to go there, couldnt I just take Sushie?  
Huh? What are you talking about?  
I mean, Sushies already evil, well, technically, so he cant be touched by Milliardos  
protections, right?  
Right.. But what does that matter?  
Well, could'nt you keep contact with Sushie and he can relay messages? Then you would  
be able to know what is happening and tell me how to get past his defenses.  
Brilliant. It does have its points......she conceded.  
Saria.  
What now?  
Youre purring.  
I am not!  
Yes you are.  
Oh bite my stripes, Yuy. she snapped. Now get on Sushie and lets get this under with.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Treize surveyed his troops with pride.The finest men he could find had been  
commandeered to his cause. He couldnt find three he had wanted most though. General  
Heero Yuy, and Sirs Quatre De'Winner and Trowa Bartonan were nowhere to be found.  
"Mister Khushrenada?" A girl with red hair in a gypsy outfit approached him. Treize had  
convinced her to join the army because of her skill with daggers. She claimed it was a gift  
from her Goddess. The girl and her people actually still worshipped the ancient goddess  
Saria. Supposedly she had invented blades and the art of swordfighting and dagger  
throwing. Frankly Treize didnt care. As long as the girl could throw, that was all he cared.  
"Yes, my dear girl?" he said politely.  
"Sir, we have located where the High Priestess"-- she spat the word--"is located. Whenever  
you want to advance upon the girl who worships the false Goddess, we are ready."  
Treize nodded."How about now? I want you and that Chang after her, ok?"  
"As you wish, Milord." And she was off. Treize smiled. Such an obedient girl.  
  



	6. The Lunacity!

Sia looked over to the new prisoner. She wondered. "Quatre De'Winner, I presume? If i  
remember correctly from...my history of being above your town for countless years." She  
grinned and looked ahead at Catalonia, who drank herself drunk, she looked enticing right  
about now, but her chains held her back.  
"Yes...." He looked dejected, as if he had been torn away from the only thing he lived for.  
"So, you're the solder in training the line told Heero and I about. Nice to finally meet you.  
Forgive my apperance...It is a bit...gothic."  
"I dont mind..Padon my ignorance, but who is it you call the Line? Not as if it matters  
right now in my predicament." His head hung, his wrists in the shackles on the wall.  
"Ignorance it was not, but curiosity killed more than the tiger your mistress rose out of.  
The Line I speak of is why we are bound to this wall. Shall I explain the predicament we  
are in to you?"  
"I dont think I want to know too much at the moment.........My head was set spinning from  
the moment I took up the quest to find the General and so far it hasnt had a chance to  
stop yet. But go ahead, myabe it'll help clear my mind a bit and give me some clarity....."  
"I know where your general is. But you may kill me if i told you what he has become. I  
have turned him into a Vampire. He makes one swell one. Kill me if you must, but I will  
rise again. But that isnt the topic. Saria is truly a goddeess. The ancient goddess everyone  
has been harping over. She is your lover, Quatre. And, Milliardo Peacecraft is planning  
to turn her to evil, throwing off a balance. Now, if you wish to chew me out about your  
General, I give you more than permission. But one other thing. I have a feeling this war is  
coming. And ...I miss Heero..." She hung her head, crying almost for the first time in  
years.  
"It's quite all right with me if he is a vampire. I came looking for him as a  
comrade-in-arms, not a simple soldier looking for his superior and hoping for glory. As  
long as hes happy, I feel my duty as a friend has been fulfilled. And if Saria is a Goddess,  
hell with it. Frankly I dont give a damn. Shes Saria, and thats all I care about. Im sure you  
wouldnt care if Heero were a God. And just as we cant let Milliardo turn her to evil, we  
cant let Treize Khushremada turn her to good. I suppose its some sort of god forsaken plan  
to rule the world. I just wish there were something I could do about it...." If he could have  
smashed his fist into the wall, he would have.  
"There is." She breathed in and then yelled. "STUBBY EBONY DRAGON!"  
Catalonia looked up. "Damn insane whore," she muttered, then fell back to sleep.  
"Countess, theres something moving along that wall...."  
"Sir Knight, I suggest you keep your mouth shut if you want to live. As for you, my love,  
stubby ebony dragon is flirting with a couple of not so stubby ebony female dragons. I  
think we may have a few dragonets this spring if he persists." He stepped into the cell Sia  
was contained in. "Now hold still whilst I pick this lock." He leaned in closer, till his  
mouth was right by her ear as he picked the lock. "Ive come to rescue you...I may not  
exactly be a knight in shining armor, but I'll do I suppose..."  
"Thnak god you're here. And dont worry about the armor. You're fine enough already.  
Heero, I missed you so much." More tears striped her face.  
"Im sure Saria says youre welcome. And I missed you so goddamned much too..." he  
paused a moment to embrace her after he had disabled the chains. Then he broke it,  
murmuring in her ear. "I think I need to help Quatre out too.....Saria might decide to use  
me for a pincushion if I dont." He grinned and quickly undid the knights shackels.  
"Now listen closely... Saria says something about you having to deal with Catalonia. I  
volunteered to do it, and she would have let me, but I guess some sort of rule that even she  
has to answer to wont allow it."  
He starightened and held out his hand to Sia. "My lady?"  
She took his hand, her hands bitter cold to the touch. Getting into her Irish accent "Thank  
Ye, Me blessed love. Now, one thing i need to get straight with Ye right here and now."  
"And what is that, love?"  
She kissed him on the lips briefly and then seperated. "We have to get this over with. Saria  
needs to do some "things" of her own."  
"EY!" Quatre yelled.  
"Calm down. And if we don't hurry, all will be lost forever,"  
"You dont need to tell me twice."  
Quatre crept up behind Catalonia, his hands trembling with nerves. "Damn, I dont know  
her first name....Oh well.  
He bent and murmured in her ear. "Jump of a bridge."  
She arose, her eyes bleary. She made her way to the window and lept.  
Quatre shook his head. "Well, it's not exactly a bridge, but it'll do."  
"If i may comment on her behavior."  
"Yes?" Quatre asked.  
"I never knew Milli-"  
"You never knew what, my dearest Sia?"Milliardo pointed a rapier at them. Heero growled  
and Quatre looked extremely irritated but he hung back. Sia stepped infront of them.  
"You thnik youre the only one with a sword..." She held out her hand, a red ball and she  
gripped it, a saber popping up. Milliardo stared her down. "My pet.."  
"I am Heero's pet, not yours. Now en guarde you dirty son of a whorey mongrel." And they  
began throwing thrusts.  
"Hmm....Want to bet me fifty gold Callorians that Sia wins?" Quatre remarked dryly.  
"Ill bet you fifty Callorians I knock his bloody block off." and she made a cut , making his  
pants fall. "Touche, Dr.Evil. All for one and one for all...you didnt catch your pants before  
they fell."  
"GRAVITY WORKS!" Sushie yelled as he flew in.  
Milliardo cut Sia's sleeve, half of her dress falling, but the tanktop looking undergarment  
revealed nothing. She gasped.  
"Milliardo, I hate to intervene, but that is MY job." Heero remarked casually.  
"Somebody needs a hug."  
"I want one of those."   
She beheaded him, his sword cutting into er upper arm. His head rolled and crashed into  
the fire. Sia held her pale arm.  
"Sia!" Heero rushed over and examined the wound. "It's bad. It most likely wont be life  
threatening, but I want to keep an eye on it...." He looked at her. "Sia....youve got to be  
more careful.." He gave her a sly sort of look. Quatre snorted derisively.  
"Thats probably not the only thing he wants to keep an eye on..."  
"Youre absolutely right, friend." Heero grinned at his comrade.  
"Oh? Is that so? How do you intend to keep this wound clean, Heero? Draw blood from it  
until it stops?" She was being sarcastic, of course.  
"Maybe....sounds interesting, wouldnt you say?"  
"Yes..." She winced a bit. "I would say somthing, but i sitll am of...untouched personality.  
So best to keep THAT one tucked away." She gave a primative wink, hardly noticable and  
she looked at Sushie. "Hey Stubby Ebony Dragon."  
"Hi Maam. I Mean, Sua I MEAN UH Sia."  
Heero, what is going on? Did you get in? Did you stop Milliardo? Talk to me! Sarias  
voice was definetly shrill, and she sounded extremely worried.  
Everythings fine. Ive got Sia, and Quatres safe. And oh, by the way, Milliardo is dead.  
Hes what?  
Sia killed him. She was supposed to, wasnt she?  
Of course. What do you think? And another of my chosen people is supposed to deal with  
Treize. Unfortunatly shes a priestess and not my priestess, so shes not supposed to kill. I  
suppose Ill have to convert her to my purposes. Theres a certain thief shes going to hook  
up with and I suppose Ill have to use him to achieve my purposes. Or I suppose I could just  
appear to her in the form of her Goddess, but then she'd be living a lie, and what good is  
that?  
Good point. He couldnt hear her anymore, but he noticed Quatre seemed a bit  
preoccupied, so he figured she had switched audiences.  
Sia stood a bit away from them, wincing, she watched the flames burn the platinum blonde  
head, blood streaking down her arm.  
"Sia."  
"Yea?" She turned slightly and faced him.  
He ripped of a piece of his shirt off and tied it tightly about the wound, making sure to  
compress it tightly enough to slowm blood flow, but not enought to cut circulation.  
"Keep it tied." He patted her shoulder and looked at her concernedly. "I cant afford to lose  
you now or ever."  
"Nor will you...Forgive me if i seem distant...i am very preoccupied. It's somthing  
Milliardo reminded me of...his sister...in the town...she said she likes you...I have the  
hankering for some blood now."  
"Be my guest, love. I swear if it is that butterscotch blonde tavern wench, I will scream."  
Quatre suddenly laughed. "Oh no. Not Relena again..."  
Heero made a sour face. "Shut up, Quatre..."  
"Yes, Sir," Quatre smirked.  
"Relena...hmm.." She pulled a red book out and with her bloody fingers scribbled Relena  
down. "Dinner Date: Bring napkin, this one may bleed." Oh well...Hey Heero, what about  
your concern on cleaning the wound. How will that happen?"  
Sushie licked his dragon pudgy lips. Sia took off her shoe and chucked it at his forhead.  
"Calm down sparky, you got Stubby Ebony Dragons on the way. So you CAN'T!" She said  
with a fanged smirk.  
"Well, theres nothing I can do for it here....I suppose we better get back to the mansion."  
"Actually," interjected Quatre, "Ive been talking with a certain Goddess, and she wants us  
to come visit her in her silver house. Evidently she has some sort of big get together in  
mind, and shes going to somehow bring that priestess and thief to the House. I guess this  
ordeal is only half over."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hilde shivered and drew her robes closer around her.  
"Hey, something wrong, Hilde Priestess?" For some reason Duo had taken to calling her  
any number of names, always using her official title with it.  
"Im fi-fine," she chattered.  
"Doesnt look that way...Here." he sat beside her, and pulled his cloak half off, draping the  
other half across Hilde. "Warmer now?"  
"Very much so," she said gratefully. She shivered again, but this time it wasnt from the  
cold.  
"Hey Hilde." It was the first time he hadnt used her title.  
"Yes, Duo?"  
"Well.........youre a preistess, so Im supposed to confess to you, right?"  
"Uh well, technically.."  
"Well , I suppose I cant get you to renounce your vow of not marrying, huh?"  
"Most likely not, why?"  
"Because.....I love you, Hilde."  
She started. "What?" She supposed her response had been out of guilt. Truth be told, she  
was feeling a bit guilty for falling in love. What right did she, The High Priestess, to fall in  
love with anyone when she had taken a vow of unmarriage and chastity? And with an  
outlaw at that. It just did not make sense.  
"You heard me."  
She flushed guiltily.  
"You do to me, too dont you," It was a statement, not a question.  
"Yes." She buried her head in her arms to hide her blushing countenance from the thief  
who had abducted her from teh very headquarters of religion.  
"Its nothing to be ashamed of."  
Hilde was about to reply when a black haired man rode in on a horse, looking as if  
something unpleasant had been under his nose.  
"Are you the High Priestess?" Hilde was joyful. The clergy must have sent a rescue mission  
after her!  
"Yes!" She stood up and brushed the fron of her white robes off, trying to look as diginified  
as possible.  
  



	7. The Insanity!

Catherine.  
The young girl's head snapped up and her eyes widened. "My.....My lady...is that you?"  
Yes........Please dont talk out loud, it makes an awful racket. Oh, and just call me Saria. Im  
proud to see someone around here still remembers me. Anyways, I have a job for you.  
A job for me? Whatever could you ask from me? She looked around still for the source of  
the voice.,. "How weird...o.o"  
I need you to bring me the false preistess. And dont bother looking for me, because I am  
currently about two thousand miles to the right and up about a thousand feet in elevation.  
Im speaking to you this way because Im a Goddess and you are my worshipper.  
Y-Yes, Ma'am. I won't run into a vampire will I? Cause...I'm scared of them!  
You might run into two of them, dear. But dont worry, I have two working for me. If one is  
a female with brownish red eyes and the other happens to look like the General Yuy thats  
famous, thats them. And there should be a stubby ebony dragon nearby. If theyre anyone  
else, just simply call for me.  
The stubby ebony dragon flew over head, singing."I'M A STUBBY EBONY DRAGON  
AND IM OK! I FLY ALL NIGHT AND I HIDE ALL DAYEYEYEY"  
Catherine looked up. "That's a stubby ebony dragon..."  
I found the dragon...sing sone type of song and doing some interprative dance of some  
sort? would it be the Vampiress and the Vampire's pet you were talking about, Goddess??  
Saria laughed and winced at the same time. Thats Sushie all right........yep, theyre with  
him. Hold on. A woman is going to materialize right beside you. It will be me. I need you  
to flag them down.  
Sure enough, a woman in a long black dress with black hair and ice blue eyes materialized  
next to her. Catherine immediatly fell to her kneew, murmuring cries of 'Im not worthy"  
and "My glorious lady.."  
"Oh get up," said Saria irritably. "And dont grovel.One thing i cant stand is people  
groveling, and dont you dare apologise...sorry this, forgive me that, Im not worthy...its like  
those miserable psalms, there so depressing. Just flag them down."  
Sushie landed in a grove near by, letting Sia, Heero and Quatre off. Sia was the first to  
notice that there was someone nearby. She looked around. Her eyes sparked a few times.  
Sushie hummed, seeing a female dragon in the bushes The dragon came out, pink. She  
whistled. It was Stubby Neon Pink Dragon. Sushie gulped and his eyes flared into little  
hearts. He flew over to the Neon Pink Stubby Dragonette. She took to him and they  
disappeared through the bushes.  
"Heero, you were right...but i will not have small neon pink stubby ebony dragons running  
amuck in this time of war. SUSHIE, if you do anything threatening to this mission, i  
swear to Saria you will never fly again."  
A cry came from the bushes, Sushie of course.  
"Don't give me that."  
"Oh, yes, Sia, I need you to give Catherine here a ride.....Im thinking of making her an  
Exarch once my Church gets reinstalled. Anyways, I need you to find a certain High  
Priestess for me. She's not mine, but she's important in this and she needs to be converted.  
My youngest sister Darenica may not be too happy with me for stealing her High Priestess,  
but oh well. Besides, if she doesnt consent I could always use Catherine here." Saria patted  
Catherines arm like a mother might pat a favorite daughter.  
Sia did the most surprizing thing anyone had ever seen somthing...dark do. She knelt  
down on one knee and got back up. "As you wish. Sushie! Get out here."  
The dragon came dizzy out. Shaking his head he stood by her. "Ms.Catherine, how does  
this suit you? You can have the pink if black dosn't suit you."  
Catherine nodded. I'll just use him. What will you guys do?"   
"Ask her, she has this plotted out...but-"  
She was cut off by Sushie's wails.  
"What is it little guy?" Catherine asked.  
"IM HUNGRY!"  
Sia hit her forehead. "I did not create him...I did not create him."  
Sushie stopped and lengthened out.  
"What is our next mission, Saria, if i may ask?" Sia asked. Catherine petted the dragon.  
"Aww.Cute..."  
Sushie purred contentedly.  
Saria frowned. "As soon as I get that High Priestess out of danger and bring her and her  
little thief----"  
Sia's eyes immedately lit up. "Did you say...'thief'?" She asked, her eyes flickering a teeny  
bit..  
"Sorry Sia, you cant have this one...I need him for something. If you really want one bad  
enough I suppose you could go scrape Ctalonia up off the ground or I could always get him  
to tell me who a few other thieves are....But anyways, I need her to deal with Treize, and  
Duo-- the thief-- needs to steal something for me and after that keep the Hilde--- thats  
the Preistess-- happy. You and Heero will have to keep an eye on things and make sure  
everything is going smoothly. If anything happens to disrupt things, tell me immediatly.  
Now let's get on the ball. Incidentally, I cant go with you.....I have to start working on  
something."  
Sia felt some sort of disturbance close by. Her eyes narrowed. "Stay here. Someone else is  
somewhere very close.And its a purity force." Sia murmured. A small Fuan galloped past  
fastly into a bush. Sia's eyes followed it.  
"A fuan."  
Saria smiled. "Go after her, Sia..........I think I may want to talk to her. Fauns were  
Darenicas only creation, and I've always been a bit curious to find out how thier mind  
worked."  
She nodded. She disappeared suddenly and appeared in the sky briefly and then in the  
bush, a yell was heared, s cream actually and Sia emerged from the bush, holding the Fuan  
by her purple tunic. "The Fuan"  
"UNHAND ME YOU--VAMPIRE THING!"  
"Oh hush." Sia murmured.  
"In order of Treize Khushrenada, I command you to let me go!"  
"Treize?"  
Saria peered curiously at the faun. "Hmm.....devotion is a fauns main drive........bubble  
head.........obsessive.......yes, quite a lot like Darenica herself...And youre from Treize, are  
you? Tell me, how is he doing these days? He still hasnt paid me my five hundred gold  
Callorians he owes me.....I guess he learned not to play cards anymore. Divine experiences  
can be tiring...."  
"NO! I will not give you any info! LET ME GO! You black thing of...EVIL!"  
Sia rolled her eyes.. The Fuan tried to scratch Sia, but missed and hit her arm wrap off.  
Sia grabbed her hand and rammed her into the ground. "You dare do that again and I'll"  
"YOU'LL WHAT? ! You have no right to seize Lady Une like this! Treize will kill You."  
"Do us all a favor and shut your bleatiung goat trap ." Sia replied snidely.  
Saria shrugged. "Oh well........I cant do anything to you because you're not my  
creation.......Anyways, Sia, if you're feeling hungry......" She left the sentence, then added  
to it. "I think Heero might be hungry too, so dont drink all of it." She grinnned at Unes  
terrified-slash-angry face.  
"With all due respect, this 'lady' didn't really appeal. She sickens me. You can have her  
Heero." Preoccupied again.  
"With all due respect, Goddess, Im not exactly hungery right now....Sia beat her up a little  
too much and now theres going to be scar tissue building up, and thatrs hard to bite  
through."  
"Anytime, Heero, and dont worry, I wont get offended. Now, I want a full report of what  
went on down in Mordor."  
A small light appeared i Une's eyes and she fell, Sia's hand stopped glowing as well. She  
shrugged. "eh. Treize wont be getting any tonight."  
Saria shook her head, then looked at Heero. "Well, General, wheres my report? You didnt  
exactly explain things in full detail."  
Heero shrugged. "Sia can tell it better....she was in there, actually, and the longest."  
Sia 's face flushed, not expecting this. "Well...Milliardo has a bad taste in Henchmen, as  
Quatre can tell you. Milliardo was plannig to convert you to his side and Me his Queen.  
He took Quatre to try and turn you Evil and Hateful. The Heero came," A certain blush  
comming to her face. "And saved us. Then Nimmiardo showed, and we dueled. Only for  
him, he lost his head over me winning. And now he's cremated in his own fireplace.  
Dorothy jumped out the window, being drunk, listening to Quatres request of jumping off  
of a bridge. He got the two confused easily enough." She smirked at this then added  
somthing else she saw. "He has this book i am highly interested in. His plan book for his  
side of all of this."  
"A plan book......" Saria chewed her lip thoughtfully. "Well now.......Anyways, I need to go  
and teach Quatre how to use my Book of The Line and Trowa how to open the doors to  
get to my ten main points in the universe, and Catherine needs to go get Hilde and Duo so  
I can get them to take care of Treize. Even with Milliardo out of the way, the war can still  
happen. Only if we get rid of Treize AND dismantle his army, then this thing is over with.  
We have to prevent the meeting of the goblins and Treizes people."  
"Easily rectified, Saria. Do you wish me to go stop the goblin army?" Sia asked. holding  
her arm. Catherine had fallen asleep on on Sushie.  
"That will help, but we still need to take care of Treize and his army. Now I have to get  
back.....and I think I may have to go and pay a visit to Krendlan to see an old friend and  
try and get him to start preaching about me again. Its going to need to happe, and not just  
because Im craving devotion. I need the trust of the people so I can do some things. I dont  
need an uprising against people like us."  
  



	8. The Scariness!

Sia opened her cabinent, trying to find her sacred weapon. "Blast it, where is it!"  
She opened up another compartnemt, rummaging through torture items and daggers,  
"No..."   
Heero watched the blades, crossbows, and pikes fly over his head and land in a pile. Once  
a pike came close to his head, but he simple caught it and threw it behind him.  
"Find anything yet?"  
"I can't find my Staff...my Dragonstaff, its the only thing that can stop the Goblin Army.  
BLAST IT where is it?"  
Heero watched as a longbow sailed over his head, followed by a faggot of arrows.  
Sia pricked herself on a dagger. "Oww." Sia drew her hand back fast. it began to bleed.  
Heero shook his head and ripped off another piece of his shirt and handed it to her. "You  
know, if you keep this up, Im not going to have any more tunics to wear."  
Sia turned to him, grinning. "You may find fault in that..but i don't" she turned back to her  
cabinent and digged farther in. She shook her head.   
"Is there anywhere else it can be? Hanging on a wall maybe? Like that staff?" Heero  
pointed.  
She looked up and felt really stupid. "Yea...yea thats it." She pounded the wall, it rolled off  
and landed at her feet. She picked it up. Her eyes narrowed. "Bite my Pale skinny arse, you  
dumb staff." She turned and faced him. "If this dosn't stop the goblins, Nothing will."  
"So we had better hope and pray that it does, right?" Heero paused. "Well, I guess Saria  
would do something if she could, so I suppose praying wont do much good..."  
"I it dosn';t then I'm useless. See, this uses my own energy. and if i use it all trying to stop  
them and they don't, it's the only fate a Vampire can face. So lets hope it does. Is there  
anything else we need?"  
"I need to change my shirt." Heero looked down at his torn and scratched tunic.  
Sia, possibly for the first time again, laughed. She caught herself and then looked back at  
the cabinent, wondering if she needs anything esle. "I need a new sleeved dress though...if  
this takes another cut...um...the Gobils will stop by somthing else."  
Heero grinned slyly. "Goblins wont be the only thing that stop."  
She grinned in shock. "Oh you naughty boy..."  
"I know....but tis so much fun...." Heero went into the next room, then walked back in  
wearing a fresh midnight blue tunic. He eyed Sia. "I think you would look good in  
midnight blue as well."  
"I think i ahev one..lesse if i do." And she went into her chambers. She emerged in  
Midnight blue, wearing a 'matching' cloak.  
"Well...this is the closest thing to midnight blue...its 11:00 blue."  
"Good enough. Now, lets go see what Saria was talking about when she said about stopping  
Treize." Heero grinned and led her out by the hand.  
She nodded and began to murmur. "I just hope they haven't been fighting long enough to  
be totally taken over by the fighting."  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Saria stood in the middle of the taven, looking about her. She had had sense enough to  
trade in her elegant black dress for an equally beautiful but cheaper dress.She had also  
modified her features a bit. Her normally raven hair had been changed to an auburn, and  
changed her eyes to emerald green. This was how the people in Krendlan knew her, and by  
the name of Elena.  
"Miss Elena, how good to see ye!" A tipsy old man raised his tankard to her in a firendly  
greeting.   
"Hello, Althan," she smiled.  
Soon the whole tavern was greeting her with cires of "Whereve you been?" and "Callie still  
has that recipe for ambrosia bread!" Saria had been popular in this particular tavern after  
she had taught the local tax collector a lesson.  
"Does anyone know where I can find Corin?," she asked, taking a swig of her mead.  
Normally it was considered improper for a woman to drink, but it had made her popular as  
well, and she'd rather not have to argue with them.  
"Old Corin? Yea, I know him...." A person she had not recognized spoke up. He was  
dressed in red all the way up and down. Saria narrowed her eyes.  
"So who are you, neighbor?"   
The man looked up. "Names Teral.Ill take you to him free of charge."  
Imwardly Saria cursed. She couldnt sense anything coming from the man when she was  
not in usual form. She also didnt have any of her "godly tools" with her as Quatre liked to  
joke. "All right neighbor, lets go see old Corin."  
She let the man lead her outside. "Wheres your horse?"  
"I walk," replied Teral.  
Saria shook her head. Idiots.   
"So," asked the man, "How many people do you have working for you?"  
"What?"  
"Youre the Goddess. And you interfere too much."  
"Who are you exactly?"  
"I am actually working for somebody, but Id rather not tell you who."  
"Treize, right?"  
"No."  
Saria narrowed her eyes. "Then who?"  
"I told you, Id rather not say. And being as I was created by someone else theres nothing  
you can do to me to make me tell you."  
Saria swore, and the man laughed. "Dont worry, Im not going to abduct you or anything. I  
just want to know where my tiger got to."  
"CORIN, YOU OLD COOT!!!"  
The man busted out laughing. "Hello to you too, Saria. You can change back now."  
Swearing furiously, she fixed her hair and eyes back to thier normal colors and regained  
her little tools. "Now what did you need, My Lady?"  
"Well, I wanted to know if you knew anything about Treize and his lackeys."  
"He hates paying back debts."  
"I know that."  
"Well, hes after you and your people." She stopped.   
"What? Why?"  
"He thinks that if he can somehow put you out of comission things will go his way."  
She snorted. "Hope he has about three thousand years."  
Corin grinned. "He doesnt. Well, you better get back...I heard from a very good source that  
theres a certain blonde knight that misses you."   
Saria swore at him and blushed.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Hilde gasped and stepped back. "What?"  
"I told you woman, Im here to capture you and take you to Treize! Now quit being weak  
and just come along with me!"  
"Hey, she doesn't have to go anywhere she doesnt want to!" Duo stood up angrily and  
advanced on the stranger who called himself Wufei.  
"Yes she does! Now get out of my way you weakling!"  
A stubby ebony dragon flew down, carrying Catherine.   
"Roar!" Sushie said, blowing fire on Wufei;s backside. "Away you insolent Chinese  
Blaggard! Under the order of Countess Sia Monorrue, i order you to refrain from hurting  
them!" Catherine said.   
Wufei sneered. "What do I care of some Countess? I will not stop of anything less than a  
godly force!"  
"THEN FEEL THIS FORCE!" Sushie yelled, his teeth bearing. "Il bite you and rob you  
of your blood, you scurvey Jap!" And Sushie bit into his steeds, hide, hopping Catherine  
off. Catherine ran to Duo and Hilde."Begging my pardon, Your Grace and sir, I was asked  
by the Goddess Saria to take you to her. She requests your services."  
SUshie had Wufei pounced to the ground. "I should save you for Heero and Sia, but if  
Catherine and Hilde and that man with her allow it, ill eat you here and now,  
UNDERSTAND?"  
"Fine!" Wufei closed his eyes and thought this was the worst injustice he had ever felt.  
Hilde drew herself up. "There is only one Goddess, and that is Darenica. There is no such  
thing as that Ancient Goddess. She is simply and old myth created to scare children out of  
naughty behavior!"  
Duo shook his head. "I dont know, so leave me out of this."  
Sushie clawed Wufei and ran to Catherine."Listen here, High Priestess, ma'am. If you do  
not come with us, you have heard of Vampires right? You don't want to meet her in a dark  
ally. You will meet her on lighter circumstances. Now get onboard. Now."  
Catherine looked at Sushie. "You have to expand if you want to fit us three on there. And  
I must inquire. He is a bit of a moody dragon, I would listen to him. His masters and the  
Goddess I speak of, AND DONT YOU DARE SASS ME, requires your visit!."  
Sushie was stricken by Catherine's tone. He expanded to the length to fit three people.  
"Countess Sia will be happy. the sooner you cooperate, the sooner this will end and the  
sooner her and Heero can be shucking and jiving."  
"Dun talk like that, Sushie." Catherine said.  
Hilde was turning fifteen different shades of red at this last statement. She had tried to  
block these sort of thoughts from her head, but she supposed it couldn't be helped. Her  
very religious theology had been shaken very badly.  
"So.....there is no Goddess called Darenica? I've spent years of my life being High Priestess  
for some imaginary deity?"  
"Yes, basically. Now get on board or I will call the countess here." Catherine said, rolling  
her eyes.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sia and Heero stood before the advanging...25 goblin army. she held the staff in her  
hands, the fists clutching the staff tighter in her hands. "Capitano Screem."  
The leader came to a halt and said something in his language.   
"I am here to stop you. Kill you mostly." She held her staff infront of her and the gem  
glowed bright red. Her eyes sparking, and she made it float.  
"Die!"  
The reflections of the wave hit off the goblins onto her. She yelled and dropped the staff.  
"AHH!"  
She fell to the ground, clutching her head.Heero knelt by her.  
"It......it didnt work....." She lay there, wide eyed, not moving.  
"Sia are you all right?"  
"What do you think?"  
Heero smiled. "Ill take that as a no."  
Sia moaned, and the smile fled from his face. "I guess this means I failed my mission......."  
She struggled to get to her knees.  
"Sia, sit. Dont overtax yourself," said Heero firmly, gently pushing her to the ground.  
"I suppose youre right, but......" She forced herself to her feet. "As they say, or maybe as I  
say I don't care which, fight ugly beings with an ugly being. Heero, i have somthing to tell  
you." She held out her hand, looking at the small cross on her right hand on her middle  
knuckle.  
"Sia......."  
"A while ago, i was given a power. I can transform, sort of. Into some sort of cat girl. And  
doing so, makes my powers amplified. I won't have much from the stupid twig, but it's  
enough to stop the small scaley bunch."  
"I'll be behind you every step of the way, love." He squeezed her hand gently.  
She grinned. "Thank ye, love. Now i need to get kitty with it." She walked forward.  
"...Here we go..." she shut her eyes tightly, repopening them to a glowing orange. "The  
transformation that is probably going to make him drown into his drool."she held her  
knuckle out in a punch position the cross grew bright. Screem shielded his beaty black  
orbs as his followers. A small growl of a tiger came from somewhere and a blinging light,  
well blinding to the naked mole rat people and she floated, the hands and feet whch were  
once paled became black and furry. She landed, a tail emitting, her ears replaced by that of  
a cts and her eyes, brownish Goldenrod and gleaming. Her fangs were longer.  
"Alright. This is embarassing."  
Heero was still gazing at her, still under the shock of the transformation.  
"Meow. Come play with kitty."  
Heero snickered to himself. "Good kitty..."  
Just to tease him, she purred. and then let her claws grow to the standard three inches.  
Then to a foot. Screem and his army scrramed like Relena in an opera and stood their  
ground. A bright flash occured and the army laid on the ground, SIa blowing on her  
clows, transforming back to the vampiress.  
Heero smiled. "Thats my kitty."  
"Purrrrr. Well, we won't have retaliation from them and now the only war we have to be  
concerned about is Treize Tushrenada and them Line between two realms. I had my fun/  
And i conclude my speech...and I'm spent." And she fell over.  
Heero smiled and picked her up. My Sia.... he thought lovingly  



	9. The Outrage!

Saria stared off, chewing her lip thoughtfully and frowning. Treize was mobilizing his  
forces due west, the one place where they didnt have and couldnt place thier people. It was  
too smart of a move for Treize.........he must be getting help from some gypsy or  
something.  
"Sushie!" she snapped a little more tensely than she intended to.  
The small dragon, who was stubby as well as ebony, stumbled over, looking a bit glum  
hisseelf. "Yes, you ask of me?" He said is a monotone tht was lazy and sad which came  
crom the ebony dragons stubby lips.  
"Well, first of all I need a ride," she spoke a bit gentler. "I have a feeling the final battle is  
about to take place, and I need to be there to stop Treize. Sia and Heero have completed  
thier task. Catherine is completing hers, as Hilde and Duo are. Trowa and Quatre are  
guarding the Home against attcks, and Wufei.....is well, being Wufei..... Anyways, what is  
wrong?"  
Sushie put his head on his rather large paws. "I miss my masters, ma'am. I feel that if Sia  
had to usede her Shinigato form aka death kitty form, she failed to use the staff and  
so...she's completely drained. I just worry..." He shut his eyes lazily. "And if you need a  
ride, ill be your Pinto, ma'am. And if your anything like Sia's evil side, i shouldn't be  
calling you ma'am, should i?"  
Saria grinned. "Probably not, Sushie. Anyways, dont worry, theyre finished, now theyve  
got eternity to recover." Her face turned grave again. "Sushie, I need to get to Kalshin as  
fast as your wings can get us there. The sooner the better. Evil's side has already been  
taken care of and Catherine has just managed to slip nightshade in Treizes rink. He'll be  
buried at noon tomorrow if everything goes well. Even if it doesnt though, I still have to  
face a certain God. And Im going to need all my wits about me, and carriage  
transportation is a bit distracting." She stroked the place between his eyes to comfort him a  
bit.  
"Vampires and Vampiress live forever, your Fairness."he looked around for Quatre, he was  
safe. "Um, but dragons, i'm afraid do not. You on my back for my last ride may be good for  
me. My only sadness is i wont know if Heero will take care of Sia as well as she had been  
kept for a thousand years. I can only carry you once. Once you get to Kalshin,  
I'm afraid you're on your own."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Sushie, my dragon, i know you have to perish. Being alive for a millenium, i knew you  
would leave as soon as you made sure i was in good hands. My dear dragon, the stubby  
ebony dragon, (AM NOT! Sushie's voice strained in her ears) You couldn't of found better  
hands. Those of a strong man. But even as Heero is now, he will not fill the spot in my  
heart i kept for you. You big lug, why do you have to be a mammal? and not live forever.  
I guess your determiniation and good heart couldn't reign on in this blastfhemated world. (  
"GOTTA GET THE GUY GOTTA GET THE GUY!")  
goodbyes are hard. I have had my share. But that are hard. It;s just love and that general  
expression that i show on a good day when im not ordering you around like a hunchbacked  
blonde chopsticked eyebrowed Catalonia. The type that says you are the symbol for all i  
have become. Once a simian now the highest creature on the midevial food chain. He  
won't take your place. You will still guard me. You were faithful. (ACK YES V  
COUNTLYNESS!")  
YOu were honorable, oh God theres Wufei. But no, that's not the point. behind the  
sarcasm in this body had shown for years on end. Don't worry, I'll take care of you on your  
death nest.  
She felt wwarmth on her face, one small crystaline tear, perfect in shape, fell from the  
hardened closed eyes of the ampiress. May you rest in peace, the betrayed and beloved  
Sushie of Calloria. Woth more than the richest callorians anybdy could offer her.  
"My pet will not be seeing me again...If i could see him again to apologize."  
Mistreatment she gave him in the early training ears. The belting orders that hit him hard.  
The tears he shed with her on lonely nights when love blossmed, but no fruit.  
"You will...execute your last mission with pride. You are so close to the finish line of a  
perfect life. Don't trip at death's feet without a final farewell..."  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
"Yes, I will carry you, Saria to the battlefield if you do me one favor. As compensation."  
Sushie's black orbs shut defiantly, defeated, weakened. Words Wufei would call him weak  
for.  
"Anything, you great hearted beast." The words may have seemed harsh on parchment, but  
they were said with fondness and sorrow. She stroked between his eyes again.  
"Say goodbye to them for me. Just tell them i sent my respects. I won't return to them  
before i die."  
  
Sia's heart heard this words. She let out a small cry. "No...I know Sushie..."  
  
"Alas, you will be the last soul i saw. Tell everyone my feelings for them. And tell Quatre  
if he has a heartattack just because he couldn't do a thing, he blames himself for every  
thing that goes wrong. Sooner or later, when the big black nothing is actually explored, he  
will say there's no air up there cause he didn't work on it hard enough."  
Saria smiled, keeping a few tears back. "Thats true, Sushie. And you can say whatever you  
want when the time comes....I'll make it so you can commune, Faithful One." She smiled.  
"That was your role in this scheme, Sushie. The Faithful One. Now how about that ride?"  
Saria smiled.  
"Fly for you to cart you around to your destination, this is my last resort. Hop on, and  
mind you, the scales ride up, forgive it." He stood up, hitting his head off the roof.  
"Owwwwwwies."  
Saria couldnt surpress a giggle. "Oh you great loveable oaf." She climbed up onto his back  
and closed her eyes, drawing her peace of mind in, preparing for the upcoming battle.  
He took a running gallop and broke through the doors, taking swiftly to the air.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Treize clasped onto his chair as his eyes shot open. "They are comming. The last battle..."  
He spun the chair towards the window. "I just wish we can leaad her to an age of prosperity.  
But for the Vamp, I'm afraid she hadn't planned on what she did. Infecting the e goblins  
witht the suspended animation problem is easy."  
  
Suddenly Sia's eyes lighened shut and her head tolted, as if infected by a drug. A surviving  
Goblin, the only on to remain faithful, looked at her. "Treize got what he wanted."  
Heeros head snapped up. "Sia, its happening. My soldiers instict tells me the battles  
beginning. Sushie must have just landed, because I can feel the energy crackling through  
the air like the calm before a thunderstorm."  
"Oh god." The goblin pipped. "And now, there's not a thing we can-"  
Suddenly the idea dawned, remembering Treizes words. "WE HAD BETTER WIN!  
Her...well. Eternity depends on it."  
Heero bit his lip, torn between wanting to stay and wanting to observe the battle. "Sia, do  
you want to watch?"  
Somthinng from her suspended animation, got into his head.   
"We've got to do somthing. Heero...Just somthing..."  
I think we better go watch in case. This world may need all hands on deck if things are to  
keep from plunging back into chaos.  
Hell is a swallow's flight away. And Sushie has been the first bitten. This Vampiric angel  
isnt about to take her suspended animation lightly. Treize will fall uinder Saria if not the  
others...I...I can't speak anymore...I feel so-  
Weak? I know, love. Just rest for now. I can handle anything Saria may need. You justr  
take it easy. Youve been under a lot of pressure.  
  



	10. The Shock!

Sushie landed and Saria swung down from his back, her gown somehow never seeming to  
move at all.She patted his head and was about to say goodbye when she heard a voice  
behind her.  
"Hello, Your Divinity." Treize smiled at her, his white teeth glinting. "The battle has  
begun. We have just locked forces with the remainder of Milliardos forces. I assure you we  
will prevail, and good shall triumph!!"  
Saria shook her head. "Treize, a balance needs to be achieved. You cannot hope to stamp  
out all evil."  
"Youre wrong, Your Divinity." Treize smiled. "I do wish we coud chat longer, but I ave a  
few people to talk to."He walked off, and Saria scowled. Such a goody two shoes. He made  
her sick.Shefelt a pain in her head. It was starting. Immediatly she closed her eys and  
pulled everyones spiritshadowsto the place where they would meet. This way no physical  
harm could come to them and they could still watch, even if a few were unable to talk to   
her.  
She decided the best thing to do was to justb run. Saria shifted in a blur of black and white  
and ran off to the center of the battle. She could feel the other presences and decided to go  
peacefully as possible.  
"Sir, I advise you to stop this attack." She stood in fron of Treizes main general. He  
laughed.  
"Move, woman, I have better things to do than comfort women." With a sinking heart  
Saria knew he was right. She couldnt exactly do much here without her power being  
sensed. So she tried the other general.   
He slapped her across the face, causeing her eyes to shift scarlet and back to ice blue in an  
instant. She grabbed him by the collar.  
"You ever touch me again, myself help me, I wil rip your throat out," she hissed.Milliardos  
general looked a bit araid, then angry, calling the whole army u[pon Saria.  
"MOBILIZE!" ATTACK HE!"  
"But sir! Shes just a woman! What about Treizes troops?!" a private screeched.  
"JUST DO IT!!" Saria looked about, practically helpless. She couldnt even take use of the  
elements without notyice. She didnt want to provoke anything, and besides she wasntr sure  
what she would do anyways.  
They rushed in at all side. She held her ground, waiting for the right moment.....  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
She sat on a rock, staring hard into the water. SOmthing was happening over in that battle  
and Treize coudn't concentrate on her suspended animation. She was snapped from it and  
now staring into the water.  
"What's wrong with me...I am slower than usual...This isn't well..."  
Herro frowned. "Whats wrong?"  
"Just trying to concentrate on things. Somthing is a miss..."  
She watched her reflection trickle across the river. She shut her eyes. "I now have a  
relflection...I ...oh no I see my reflection and i don't recognize the face that is here...It's  
someone completely different."  
"You can see your reflection?!" Heero had always thought vampires couldnt see thier  
reflections...  
"Thats because somthing is happening to me...i don't know...I.." She held her head. "I'm so  
confused..."  
She stood up, walking around in a small slow circle.  
"It's like...somthing dying inside of me...maybe I'm losing it, maybe i am not seeing my  
reflection...I don.t know.."  
"Maybe its a reversing process?," Heero suggested tentatively.  
"Goingn backwards means if i was to wait 24 hours, you'd be inlove with a baby in  
oversized diapers!"  
Heero couldnt help it. He laughed. He then heard something., like a faint humming. "Do  
you hear something?" No sooner he said it, he saw the cause. There was a fly buzzing  
round his head. With one smooth motion he squashed it.  
"I only took your humani-nevermind..." She sat heself back down. "Maybe thats it...i took  
away your humanity and it's in me...."  
He chewed his lip, then found it was a bit awkward with fangs and gave up. He gazed into  
the water thoughtfully.a bit of his hair fell into his face, and he realized tio was black  
streaked with silver. He must be getting more and more liek avampire.  
"I think youre right...." He stared at the silver-ebony lock in front of his eye.  
Shutting her eyes and reopening to find half of a reflectino staring back, she put her finger  
in there, the reflection disappearing.  
"I...knew i felt guilty..oh Heero what have i done!?"  
He wrapped his arms around her to reassure her. "Hush. I wouldnt have it any other way."  
he kissed her forehead. Her eyes shut. "I question myself sometimes over my own turning  
into a vampire...if i wasn't, i would of been a very sad woman."  
"Hush. It all worked out for the best, so theres no need for you to beat yourself over the  
head with it." He pulled her tighter and kissed the top of her head again. "Just hush."  
She closed her mouth a bit and wrapped arms around him. "You're so warm..."  
"For a vamp you mean," he said teasingly.  
"For an incredibly handsome vamp...best kind there is." She said in her normal low coo.  
He dropped his voice down to that low purr. "I can say the same thing for you, my Queen  
of Darkness."  
She grinned, liking the name Darkness. "At the rate I'm going, when I'm thirty, ill be in a  
nursing asylum. You'd have to look at me through a cell."  
He smiled. "As long as I got to see you..."  
"Reaching small little kisses through the bars until-" A huge crash was heard, and a roar  
was heard. A large recognizable heap of scales fell through thre trees a few yards  
away."Sushie? Oh my GOD!"  
Heeros head snapped up. "Huh?!"  
They separated and ran towards Sushie. The Dragon laid there.   
"Sushie! SUSHIE!" She ran to him, wrapping her arms around its scaley neck.   
"Sia...I had to...come and see you if i could."  
"Hush. Just rest now..."  
Sushie chuckled. "I never thought i would get serious...but what a better...time  
than...death."  
Sia's eyes filled and flowed with tears. "Sushie."  
"I...Have to go now....I just wanted to make sure i came to...you once more."  
"No please...Sushie, don't leave."  
"Heero, you have to take care of her..."  
"I promise Sushie. May I burn up in the worst region of Hell and worse if I break this vow."  
He looked Sushie in they eye and smiled faintly. "Good enough for a vow?"  
"The very best once it concerns her...I just never got to tell you...I really wished for you...to  
become the ruler of the world...when we had that preminition, thought i didnt act it. Now  
you just must live...just live like you did before...Jus-" His eyes shut and his head sunk. Sia  
rested her head on his cheekbone as the ebony lost its colour. "Sushie..." She cried to  
herself. "I should have told you i was sorry...I was so sorry..."  
Heero draped his arm around her, knowing nothing he could say could possibly comfort  
mher right now.He just held her till her storm of weeping would pass........  
She thought of how he said he would be there forever for her, dragon and master. But he is  
gone...her skin became vampiric pale and her hair gained the streaks it had before, lips  
turning black, eyes hardening. "This war killed him...this war..."  
"And it will be over soon....This war will not be in vain, love. Im sure weve done our part.  
Now we just have to wait for the others to do thiers........." he clasped her about the  
shoulders and rocked her back and forth gently as one might rock a small child.  
Sia nestled in, still harvesting some tears, she held them back but they still came. stronger  
than ever...the skies darkened and lightning sparked. She wanted to yell. In her mind, she  
screamed, lightning and thunder collabarating into an aroura of anger, then it let up as her  
tears dried.  
"Dead, gone, forever."  
  



	11. The End! (Finally!)

For a moment, Time herself stopped.  
A flash of blue/violet ripped through the battlefield, shaking the Earth herself to  
the core of her very self. Both armies stopped, dazed.  
In the center of the battlefield, bathed in starlight and clothed in Night, stood the  
Goddess. No, not a goddess. The Line.  
"Stop," commanded a thousand voices. "Thy struggle is useless. Throw down thy  
weapons and seek not what ye have come to commence." The voice was overpowering. It  
seemed to be collected of every voice in the world, and the one the soldiers longed most to  
hear was the one that called to them. Obivously weaker when it came to battles if  
willpower and mind, the men threw down thier weapons, all the while staring.  
Through it all came a piping, a trilling of sheperd's pipes. Then, with no warning,  
the leaders of both sides raced forward, swords drawn. They fought savagely, each striving  
to destroy the other. As thier swords and minds clashed, the world stood silent. Then,  
finally, the two Twins, Seren and Saran, each struck fatal blows, each toppling forward,  
dead before the hit the ground.  
And thier sister watched, but said nothing.  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
Maremeia set down the quill and flexed her fingers. Finally, complete. She could  
see it now, Death of Absolute reaching the highest in religous writings. This was what was  
going to make her rich. The account of what really happened on the Day The World Stood  
Still.   
Sighing, she tidied the stack of papers and placed them into a box, made of a grey  
material, a snake, dagger, and unicorn on the front. She would send a page with the  
message to the King tomorrow. After all, he would want to be the first person to read it.  
On her way out, Maremeia checked all the locks again, dimmed the lamos, and smiled to  
herself in the darkness. Folklore was where callorians were to be made. After all, who  
would believe in such a farfetched idea as a line between good and evil?  
Only you, my dear, only you.  
  
(( A/N---YES, ITS OVER!!!! Now hopefully the italicised parts will show up...If not, oh well. Maybe Ill go back and redo them someday, but it's 1:44 anbd quite frankly, Sariachan is falling all over herself. So, THANK YOU SO MUCH for bearing with me and Siachan, and please, do one more thing (I know, I know, Im asking a lot), please R/R!! Again, flames will be donated to the GSSTSHFWOLWN fund. See the beginning A/N for details..))  



End file.
